


Reassurance

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Married Sex, Season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gwen and Arthur married they almost lost one another a number of times. This is the aftermath of one of those times when they took reassurance in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing. 
> 
> Written for the summerpornathon challenge - canon era.

  
**Reassurance**  
by Moonbeam 

Arthur trailed his fingers down the skin of Gwen’s side and his lips along the line of her collarbone. 

“Arthur,” Gwen said breathily. 

Arthur smiled against her skin and looked up. 

“Please.” Gwen trailed a finger along his eyebrow. 

“No,” Arthur said kissing the soft swell of her breast. “I almost lost you. I am going to take my time.”

“Or…” Gwen said slowly, curling her leg around his thigh and pulling him closer. “You could go much more quickly and then again after some dinner.”

Arthur shook his head and nosed at Gwen’s pebbled nipple. Then he kissed it, pulled it into his warm mouth and used his teeth and lips to worry it to an even tighter point before licking at it with his tongue. 

“I am the King,” Arthur said releasing her nipple. “You are one of my subjects and I will do as I please with you.”

Gwen laughed under him. 

“Are you questioning my authority?”

“No,” Gwen said, wriggling down until she could feel the hard line of him pressing against her body. “Only that you think you have any authority over me when we are be bed together. You may be King but I am the Queen and I demand satisfaction.”

Arthur smiled and ground his hips down into her. “I pride myself on always ensuring your satisfaction.”

“And yet,” Gwen said reaching between them to grasp his erection. “You are refusing me.”

Arthur pulled her nipple into his mouth again and sucked until she moaned and arched under him. He moved over to the other breast and moved a hand down to slide over her belly button. He felt her abdomen flutter beneath his fingers and he petted the soft skin between her navel and the soft curls then he intended to explore thoroughly until she began to squirm. Arthur lifted his head to look at his wife, her eyes were closed and she was biting her full bottom lip. He leaned up to lick at the red indent on her bottom lip and she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“I could not stand to lose you.” Arthur said pressing his fingers further down, to the wet, hot, place that made her arch beautifully under him. 

“Ar-thur!” Gwen said and her chest expanded as she caught and held her breath.

He worked her with his fingers, sliding over the hooded nub that made her moan and down to her wet entrance. He slid two fingers into her, enjoying the tight clench of her body as her heels dug into his legs. He watched her face avidly as his fingers continued to work. She was expressive in her pleasure even if she was not vocal. She never whispered dirty things into his ear as he slid his cock into her body but he could see by her expression that she was well on her way to satisfaction. 

Gwen reached up and gripped his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into the skin over his shoulder blades. That would make Merlin smirk at Arthur tomorrow but he didn’t care. When she was almost there…so close, he pulled his hand away from her. She slapped him sharply where her fingers had been clutching him. 

“Wait.” Arthur said, before slipping down beneath the sheets and kissing his way down her body. He kissed her thigh and lapped his way in until he could taste her juices. He licked at them and then continued inwards, hitching one of her legs over his shoulder and spreading her for his mouth and tongue. He licked at her opening, coated his lips in her wetness before moving up and pulling her nub into his mouth. He sucked hard. He could hear the thud as her hand connected with the headboard and she came, moaning out her pleasure. 

He moved up and slipped into her as she was still coming back to him. Her body a tight clench around him that gave unexpectedly as she threw her limbs around his body and pulled him in close. As soon as he was seated in her he could no longer ignore his need, both for her body and to assure himself that she was here and safe. He set a fast, hard, rhythm that she met thrust for thrust.

Gwen pulled him into a kiss and licked her own taste from his mouth. 

With a last, forceful thrust he pushed into her and came, her name on his lips and in his heart. 

**The End**


End file.
